


Rebirth

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He said there was more."  "Yeah.  That's an understatement."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU for 1x20. It was originally posted for Three Weeks for Dreamwidth [here](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/23518.html), and some additional notes with a mini picspam - can be found [here](http://gorgeousnerd.dreamwidth.org/112006.html).

"He said there was more."

"Yeah. That's an understatement."

-

Damon's strength was ebbing, and he welcomed the feeling. It wouldn't be long now.

Over the rushing water, he heard footsteps, and he looked up to see Stefan leading a woman toward him.

"What are you doing? Who is that?"

Stefan smiled. "She's a gift."

He went on to explain that he drank Father's blood, and he'd turned. Damon didn't want to hear it. Just because Stefan decided to continue didn't mean he was willing.

When Damon tried to push past, Stefan grabbed him by the throat to hold him in place. He'd apparently learned something about his strength because it was more of a caress than an iron grip.

"I don't want it," Damon said, trying to shove him away.

"You're weak. You need this." Stefan's voice dropped in earnest. "You'll die."

He forestalled any additional argument by beckoning the woman forward. He bore fangs, and his newly altered vampire eyes, and sank his teeth into the woman's neck. Despite himself, Damon found himself mesmerized by the sight of his brother, equal parts horrified and intrigued.

Stefan drew back, mouth closed. Damon stared at the blood on the woman's neck, but when he tried to free himself again from Stefan's grasp - and he couldn't say it was necessarily to get away - Stefan closed in.

Their lips met.

Damon was so surprised, he didn't think to pull back. He might have been able to, since Stefan's hands were only gently supporting his head at this point, but what happened in the next moment changed everything.

Stefan opened his mouth, and drops of blood hit Damon's lips.

He sighed despite himself, and extended his tongue to catch more. It tasted amazing, and Stefan was right, the power _poured_ through his body. Every fiber of his body seemed to scream, and he wasn't sure what he felt more: overwhelmed, or the purest pleasure he'd ever experienced.

Now it was he who was grabbing onto Stefan, bunching Stefan's shirt in his hands to hold him in place. Stefan's hands moved to Damon's arms, more to brace himself than to keep Damon where he wanted him.

Fangs popped out of Damon's gums, and Stefan withdrew. Damon didn't spare him another look before he went for the woman's bleeding neck.

-

Elena gaped at Damon.

"The moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood," Damon said, "he was a different person."

Elena was nodding. "He said he wanted to die. Now I understand why."

Damon smirked despite himself, and took a long swig of his brandy. Same old self-pitying Stefan.

Just as Elena was turning to go, she stopped and gave Damon a long look. "You do know..."

"What?"

"That I knew. About you two."

Damon frowned. "About us two...?"

"Don't do that. Don't pretend you don't care."

She stormed out.

Damon found himself, for the first time in years, completely speechless. Just when he thought he had a handle on Elena.


End file.
